The Purple Heart
by Xanderfan11085
Summary: Theres a new Mystic Ranger in Briarwood and She's Purple.And the Mystic rangers are not the only ones who want her on their side, the bad guys do too. The problem is they don't know the Identity. Will they be able to find out who she is befor its too late
1. The power of the heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Characters of power ranger's mystic force; I'm just borrowing them.

Note: There is a song that I made up on here which Might not be so good so if it sounds lame or looks lame sorry.

**Chapter One**- The power of the Heart

The rangers were working at the Rock Porium. Vida had noticed that some one was missing and it wasn't one of the employees because they were all present and accounted for, Chip was defending and invisible Castle, Xander was flirting with a costumer, Nick was bringing in the merchandise from outside, Madison was filming everyone, and she was D-jaying. "Hey, Chip where's your friend?" She then decided to ask.

"Who? Jess?" Chip asked.

"Who else would I be asking about?" Vida asked. They had gotten use to his friend hanging around the store.

"Right, Well she had something really important that she needed to do." Chip said. "So she'll be her a little later."

"What is it that she had to do that was so important?" Nick asked. Chip had told him and Xander that he really liked Jessica and that he didn't want anyone else to know, this was before Chip and Jessica became friends and even though he still liked her he made them promise not to tell her that he liked her, because he didn't want her to stop being his friend.

"She didn't tell me, and I didn't ask her either." Chip replied. Then came a beep from their phones.

"I need to see all of you at RootCore, right away." Udonna replied. They could hear the urgency in her voice.

"We're on our way." Nick said.

"We're taking a break Tobes." Xander called as he and the others were on their way out the door. Toby just waved his hand acknowledging that he heard.

When they left the store the walked up to the tree that was in front and looked around to make sure that no one was around or saw them, then they went through the tree. "I wonder why Udonna wanted us at Root core so badly?" Chip questioned.

"What ever it is, it sounded important." Nick said. They then made it to Root core and when they walked inside they saw that Udonna was standing in front of the Crystal Ball peering in.

"What is it Udonna?" Madison asked.

"Gather around." Udonna replied. They all then Gathered around the Crystal Ball like she had motioned for them to do.

"Hold on a minute, this isn't going to be like that catastrose ledgend that you told us because if it is then when the light's go out I am not going to hold Xander again." Vida replied.

"Hey, that was just that one time, besides like I said, I was just making sure you were safe V." Xander replied.

"Silence, both of you." Udonna said sternly.

"Sorry Udonna." Both Xander and Vida apologized.

"For thousands of years, Sorcerers and Sorceresses have been looking for The Purple heart Wand," Udonna started. "But have always failed, for it is said that the Purple Heart has the power to control Metals and Minerals. And the person who has it may have the power to take over or destroy both worlds. No one has ever seen its power."

"If no one has ever found it or seen it's power then how do you know that it's real and not a myth?" Nick then asked.

"Because it had not awakened, until today." Udonna replied.

"And you want us to go find it?" Nick asked.

"Yes, before Koragg and Necrolai do if they find it then it would mean the end of Briarwood." Udonna explained.

"What will this wand look like?" Vida asked.

"Like yours use to." Udonna replied, She noticed that they seemed a little worried.

"Where do we start looking for it?" Nick asked.

"It should be near the edge of the forest." Udonna replied.

"Ok, come on guys, let's go." Nick said. They then left Root core, but before they did Udonna gave them some kind of devise that would pick up on its energy. They then stopped at a rock surrounded by branches. "It should be here."

"Well it's not, which means someone got here before us." Vida stated.

"Let's hope that it wasn't Necrolai and Koragg." Xander replied.

"Hand over the Purple Heart." Koragg said. They turned around and saw that He had Necrolai with him.

"Looks like they don't have it." Chip replied.

"Ready guys?" Nick asked.

"Ready." The others said.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They all called.

_'Galwit Mysto Ranger'_

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger."- Xander.

"Ever Changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger."- Vida.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger."- Madison.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger."- Chip.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger."- Nick.

"All that interests me right now is the Purple Heart wand, but if that means I have to take it from you then so be it." Koragg replied.

"We were about to go after you guys for it." Nick said, then a bunch of Hidiacs showed up along with some stickzoids.

"Well, lets get this over with." Vida said and they all started fighting the Hidiacs and Stickzoids.

"It's time for you to meet our pets." Necrolai replied then Koragg Summoned Three Wolf Monsters "Arise Howler brothers, and take care of those rangers."

The wolves were about to when one of them fell down and blew up. "Huh?" The rangers said. Then a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Who is that?" Xander asked out loud.

"A Purple Ranger, Cool." Chip said.

"Looks like that's who found the Purple Heart wand." Nick replied.

"I guess I am going to have to fight you to get the Purple Heart." Koragg replied.

"Fine, But you're going to loose." The Purple Ranger said, then she turned her Magi staff into a Samurai sword and began fighting with Koragg.

After the Hidiacs and Stickzoids were destroyed and Necrolai left with the two remaining wolf brothers the rangers decided to help the Purple ranger out. But as it turns out she really didn't need it because she had defeated Koragg, for now anyways. "You may have won the battle today but your will not be so lucky in the future." Koragg said angrily then left. Nick was about to say thank you to her but she started to leave.

"Wait!" Nick hollered, but she was gone.

"I wonder who she was." Xander said demorphing.

"Me to." Nick replied.

"More importantly, whose side is she on?" Vida asked.

"She did help us out so I'm guessing she's on our side." Chip replied.

"Just because she helped us today doesn't mean she will in the future." Vida replied.

"V is right, she may have helped us to day but we may end up fighting against her tomorrow, for all we know that could have all been a ruse." Xander replied.

"Let's head back to Root core, maybe Udonna might have something about the purple ranger." Madison replied they then headed off to Root core to tell Udonna what happened.

Mean while in the underworld, Morticon was angry with Koragg and Necrolai for not getting the Purple Heart wand. "The master is not going to be happy once he finds out that you failed to get the Purple Heart wand." Morticon replied, letting some steam out. "And who is that Purple Ranger?"

"I don't know, she appeared out of know where." Koragg replied, "But she is not from this realm, nor is she from the black forest either."

"Are you telling me that another Human has the wand?" Morticon asked.

"Yes he is telling you that." Necrolai replied. "And she destroyed one of the Howler brothers all on her own."

"Hmm, she could be useful to us." Morticon replied.

"What are you suggesting Morticon?" Koragg asked.

"We capture her, and turn her against the Mystic Force Rangers." Morticon said with a laugh.

"And how do you suggest we do that? We do not know what she looks like outside of her power ranger form." Koragg asked.

"How heard can it be to find a human with a wand in briarwood?" Morticon asked.

"Have you forgotten that the Purple Heart wand has the power to change into anything?" Koragg asked.

"No I didn't, we'll just have to set a trap for the Purple Ranger then." Morticon replied.

"The remaining Howler Brothers are looking to seek revenge on the Purple Ranger for destroying their brother, they will be stronger now that their brother is destroyed and if another gets destroyed then the remaining one will be more powerful than the rangers can ever imagine." Necrolai said with a laugh.

Back in Root core the rangers explained what happened in the forest. "I am afraid that the crystal ball can not tell us who she is, but she is pure of heart." Udonna replied.

"So she is on our side?" Madison asked.

"That has yet to be determined." Udonna replied. "This only means that the wand is the one who chose the person."

"So it could be anyone out here?" Nick asked.

"No, it is someone from Briarwood that has the wand." Udonna answered.

"Then we'll have to find her before Necrolai and Koragg do." Nick said. "Because if they find her before us then who knows what would happen."

"It may not be easy." Udonna Replied.

"How hard can it be too find a girl with a wand?" Xander asked.

"The purple heart wand has the power to change into anything so it will be very hard to find the person with it." Udonna explained.

"Oh." Xander said.

"How are we going to find her then?" Nick asked.

"I will figure something out." Udonna stated.

"Why don't we just use that devise thing to find her?" Vida asked.

"Because, it will not work for something like this, I will have to figure out a different way for you five to find her." Udonna replied.

"Well in the mean time we have to get back to work otherwise Toby will be wondering what took us so long." Nick replied.

"And we might end up doing an extra shift." Xander stated. They then left Root core.

When they walked into Rock Porium Toby stopped Chip. "Hey Chip, Jessica called and said that she won't be able to make it, something about needing to take care of something really importang." Toby said.

"Thanks." Chip replied.

"That is strange." Xander stated.

"What is?" Chip asked.

"Jessica never cancels on you mate." Xander answered.

"She had something important to do, besides Madison and I are going to her place to hang out." Chip replied.

"Yeah, I figured that I should get to know her too." Madison said.

"Excuse me." Said a girl who just entered. "Is there a job opened here?"

"Sure." Toby stated, and then asked her a Rock question and she was immediately hired.

"The name's Xander Bly, what's yours?" Xander asked, turning on the old Xander Charm.

"Arianna Spencer." The girl answered.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new too Briarwood?" Xander asked.

"No, I've just never been in this store before." Arianna answered. Then a thought came to Xander.

_'What if Arianna was the purple ranger?'_ Xander just smiled.

"Xander." Vida called.

Xander walked up to Vida. "Yes?" Xander asked.

"Stop flirting with her." Vida replied.

"I'm not flirting, I am trying to get information from her, it's not the same thing." Xander replied.

"Well stop it, she just started working here do you want her to quit?" Vida asked. Xander rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to tell Vida what he thought in case he was wrong.

After work Madison and Chip went to Jessica's house "Wow." Madison said looking at the mansion from the outside. "When you told me her house was big it was an understatement, because I figured it was a two story house, not a mansion."

"She's rich, I figured that you would have figured that one out." Chip replied then rang the doorbell. It took a while but the door opened.

"Ah, Master Thorn, and you must be Madam Rocca, come in." The butler said they did. "Wait here and I shall get Miss Chan." he then walked off.

"He seems weird." Madison replied.

"He reminds me of Batman's Butler." Chip stated with a smile.'

"James is nothing like Alfred." Jessica said with a grin.

"Did it go longer than you expected?" Chip asked, about what ever it was that she had to do.

"Something like that." Jessica answered.

"So what was it that you had to do?" Madison asked.

"It's embarrassing actually." Jessica replied.

"We won't laugh." Madison said.

"Then I guess it's best that I show you instead." Jessica said. They then fallowed her into the living room and Jessica plugged in a camera. "Maria, my maid got it on tape."

After she pushed play the voice of the person came over the camera _'Jess, wave to the camera. Now this is a song that Jess has written by herself, it's called The Golden Light.'_ Jessica had waved a little, then she picked up a guitar, when she first started she messed up, and then she started over. "See I really can't do two things at once." Jessica said she was about to turn off the TV when Madison grabbed the remote.

Then the song started it was kind of a slow melody.

_When you're lost, inside the darkness_

_You should search Deep within, for_

_The light, which is golden, that will_

_Keep you warm and safe._

_For the light is the friend ship that you_

_And I seem to share. _

_With that love, from our friendship_

_Keeps the darkness at bay._

_And the golden light from our friendship_

_Is the love from deep within, it's the fire_

_That keeps the coldness far, so far away._

"This isn't as bad as you said it is." Madison said. "It's actually really good."

"I messed up, besides I think it's a little Cheesy." Jessica replied.

"I don't." Chip stated, they then continued watching it.

_So just remember that in the darkness_

_There is always that golden Light, that_

_Will keep us safe and warm from the_

_Cold wind that blows._

_For the Darkness, is the stranger that_

_Is the fear you have, of being lonely_

_And scared of what you don't want_

_To see._

_Just know that I'll return the favor _

_To you my friend when you're in need._

_You who I always count on when _

_I am in the darkness and when I _

_Need, the golden light._

_You are my golden Light._

The song then ended and the audience started clapping. "Was this the first song you've ever written?" Madison asked.

"Yes, and it's the only one I'm ever going to write." Jessica replied.

"I liked it." Chip said.

"Me too." Madison stated. "And you can sing to."

Later that afternoon they ordered a pizza, and watched a couple of movies, and then they played some cards and talked. After it was getting late both Madison and Chip remembered that they needed to go to Root core because the others were probably waiting for them. "You sure you want to leave now?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we have a few things that we have to do, see you tomorrow?" Chip asked.

"Yeah." Jessica said.

"I had fun by the way, and it was nice getting to know each other." Madison replied.

"Same here." Jessica stated. The two then left.

"I like her, she's a good person." Madison said to Chip.

"I know, and I also told you all that." Chip replied. "And since you know her better."

"I agree with you." Madison stated. Then the conversation changed to something more serious that no one could stop thinking about, and that was the Purple Ranger.

"I wonder if Udonna has found something more about the Purple ranger." Chip replied.

"I'm wondering that two." Madison stated. "It would be weird if it is someone close to us."

"You mean like Leelee?" Chip asked. Madison then started bursting out laughing.

"Your kidding right?" Madison asked.

"Like you said it could be anyone, that includes her." Chip said.

"Udonna said that the purple ranger is pure of heart, and I seriously doubts that it means Leelee." Madison stated. They then arrived at Root core. "Did Udonna find anything else out? Or has she finished figuring out a way we can all find out the purple Ranger's identity?"

"No, she's still working on it." Nick said.

"I think it's that Arianna girl who started working at the Rock Porium." Xander stated.

"What makes you think it's her?" Vida asked.

"I was talking to her, she's nice, sweet, and doesn't have anything bad to say about anyone, it has to be her." Xander replied. "Think about it, she's never been in the store until today, and she wanted a job."

"Doesn't mean it's her." Nick said. Then the crystal ball let them know that there was trouble in the forest. "Looks like we have a few pests we need to take care of. Ready?"

"Ready." The others said.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force." They all said. They had then morphed and they summoned their Mystic Racers and they were on their way to stop the Howler brothers. "Hold it right their fur face." Nick said.

"We don't want you we want the Purple one." The first wolf said.

"Too bad, you'll have to deal with us." Vida replied.

"Fine, we'll destroy you now then we'll take care of the purple one." The second wolf said. Hidiacs and Stickzoids then appeared.

"Grr, we told you that we could take care of them on our own." The first wolf growled.

"This is in case you two mess up." Necrolai said then a purple light landed two inches in front of her feet.

"Looking for me?" The purple ranger asked. Then Took out her magi staff and changed it into a samurai sword again and began fighting with Necrolai.

"Look out." Chip yelled as the two remaining Howler Brothers joined in.

The rangers took care of the Stickzoids and the Hidiacs and they tried helping the Purple Ranger but the wolves were too strong and them and Necrolai ended up taking the Purple ranger down into the underworld. "No." They all said.

"This just got worse." Nick said.

To Be Continued...

Please send some feed back, and tell me if that song was ok and can you guess who she was singing about? Or have you figured out who the purple ranger is?


	2. Into the darkness

Thanks for the review, I am glad that you loved it, oh and the song in the last chapter was suppose to be about Chip.

Note: this chapter may be a little weird.

**Chapter Two-** Into the Darkness.

She opened her eyes and noticed that she was still morphed. "Right, I was pulled under ground by those wolves and Necrolai." The purple ranger replied. She then noticed that she was chained to the wall. "And obviously someone didn't really want to keep me around for too long."

"Ah, you are awake." came Necrolai's voice. The purple ranger smiled and even though Necrolai couldn't see it she knew that the purple ranger wasn't afraid. "What's this, not afraid? Well you should be." the purple ranger started laughing which made Necrolai mad. "Stop it." she was about to zap her when all of a sudden the chains holding the purple ranger were wrapping themselves around Necrolai.

"You obviously forgot that I have the power to control any type of metal." The purple ranger replied, then she stuffed a rock into Necrolai's mouth. "And rocks." She then said after turning the rock into a gag.

She then started to leave when Koragg put a shield around her, she then hung her head, Necrolai managed to get herself free. "And you didn't really think that we'd make it that easy for you to leave did you?" Necrolai asked with a sinister laugh.

"Well, it looks like you've got me, now what do you want with me?" The purple ranger asked.

"Well we want you to join our side and serve the master." came Morticon's voice.

"What happened to you?" The purple ranger asked, "Because it looks like someone ran a train into your face and the train got stuck."

Morticon then growled and set off some steam. "Silence, Join us or be destroyed." Morticon replied.

"Well since I'm never going to join you, I guess being destroyed is the answer." The purple ranger replied.

"Grr." Morticon said.

"Someone has obviously woken up on the wrong side of the bed." The purple ranger replied. "Though I guess living in this pit is enough to put anyone in a bad mood. And I know just what can fix the problem, Bright colors will make this place real cheerful."

"Silence!" Morticon growled.

"And I guess it won't fix the problem." The purple ranger stated.

"I want the remaining howler brothers to watch her while I come up with an idea to get rid of her." Morticon replied.

"The shield will hold her." Koragg replied.

"I want to make sure of that." Morticon stated.

"Fine." Koragg stated.

"I have a plan Morticon." Necrolai replied and they walked off, leaving the purple rangers alone with the howler brothers.

Mean while at Root core, Udonna and the power rangers were all trying to find away to save the purple ranger and find her. "The crystal ball isn't showing her anywhere." Madison said.

"They must have taken her into the underworld." Udonna replied.

"Wait a minute." Madison suddenly exclaimed. "There she is."

"She's in the forest?" Nick questioned, he had a real bad feeling about this.

"Something about her being out in the open like that doesn't seem right." Xander voiced what everyone was thinking.

"He's right, it could be a trap." Vida agreed.

"Then we should be careful." Nick said. "Let's go." they then morphed, summoned the mystic racers then left Root core.

They were above the trees when they then saw a clearing and saw the purple ranger was in a force field. "There she is." Chip pointed out.

"Come on." Nick said. They then jumped off of their racers and landed a few feet away from the purple ranger.

"Stop." The purple ranger yelled, but they didn't listen she then put a big rock in the way to keep them from getting closer.

"Hey! We're trying to help you." Nick exclaimed as the all ran into the rock.

"It's a trap." The purple Ranger replied. They then walked around the giant rock.

"We know it's a trap." Chip said. Then after he said that Necrolai and some Hidiacs jumped out of nowhere.

They then started fighting the Hidiacs and Necrolai, and the purple ranger was trying to find a way out of the force field. Then all of a sudden a Hidiacs went flying at the force field. When Necrolai was distracted the purple ranger used a rock to rise from the ground and have an opening for her to get through. The purple ranger then helped them fight Necrolai and the Hidiacs. "Thanks for the distraction." The purple ranger said to Nick.

"How did you get out?" Nick asked.

"I used my brain." The purple ranger replied with a shrug. "And you really didn't need to help me, because could have handled it."

"Yeah right, the first time you were pulled into the underworld." Nick said.

"Would you two quit your arguing and keep fighting." Vida replied.

Then the howler brothers showed up. "Looks like she decided to bring out the hounds." Xander stated.

"We are wolves, not Hounds." The second wolf said.

"Listen, I over heard Koragg talking to Necrolai, and he was reminding her about how powerful these two are since Their brother was destroyed, and if one of them get destroyed then it will be hard for us to destroy the remaining one because then he will be really powerful and hard to stop." The purple ranger warned them.

"Then I guess we're all are going to have to work together then aren't we." Nick said to the purple ranger.

"Yeah, otherwise if we don't then you might as well say goodbye to briarwood." The purple ranger replied. When they took care of the Hidiacs they then fought the two remaining howler brothers.

"She wasn't kidding was she?" Chip said.

"No she wasn't." Nick replied. "Let's put our powers together and take them down." But with their luck right now, they only succeeded in getting one and making the other mad. "Uh-oh, This is not good."

"Now how are we going to get that one because doing the same thing we did before isn't going to work this time?" Chip stated. Necrolai decided to take the remaining Howler brother and disappear.

"Listen, thanks for the help but I have to go." The purple ranger said.

"Wait a minute." Nick said before she left, she then stopped. "Who are you? I mean what is your name?"

"All you need to know right now is that I'm a friend, I will let you know my name another time." She said then took off.

"Weird." Chip stated.

"Yeah." Nick agreed, something about the purple ranger was very familiar and he didn't know what it was exactly.

All they could do now was wait.


	3. The Pegasus

Here's the third chapter. And thank you for the reviews, and I hope you like it.

**Chapter Three-** the Pegasus

The sun peered through the curtain waking her up, she groaned and blocked the sun from her eyes then looked at the clock. "Oh, no, I can't believe it, I'm late already!" she exclaimed with a growl. Then ran down into the kitchen, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were tired when you got home last night so we figured that you needed to sleep in." Her mother replied.

"Well I was suppose to meet a friend two hours ago, and now he's going to think that I flaked on him." She replied grabbing an apple and quickly drinking a glass of orange juice, she then ran back upstairs to shower and get dressed. "Later mom."

She then ran out the door. "See you later sweetie." She heard her mother holler to her. She was already out the door so she couldn't answer back.

She then thought back too yesterday's events and was thinking about the rest of the power rangers, the red one seemed more persistent than the others did to find out who she was, unless it only seemed that way and the others were just as anxious, oh well she didn't know who they were either. Then her necklace glowed she looked around and ducked into an alley. As soon as she did that she took off her necklaces and looked at it then she saw that

She was suppose to find something, at least that's what she thought it was telling her, and it was located deep in the forest, it was an animal, some kind of horse, and not just any horse but a white Pegasus. "Ok, I guess I should call him and tell him that I'm running late and hope he doesn't hate me.

She then stuck her necklace back on and took out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey, Is Chip Thorn there? Ok, well can you tell him that Jessica called and tell him that I'm sorry that I'm really late but I over slept and that I'll be a little more late because I had to run an errand? Thank you Toby. Bye." She then hung up. "Ok that's now that that's taken care of I can go take care of something else." she then ran off to the forest.

At the rock Porium Chip had just walked back in with Nick and was helping him unload some boxes. "Chip, Jessica called again." Toby replied.

"Did she say why she was late?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, she over slept, and she said she'll be a little more late because she had to run an errand." Toby replied reading what he had written down.

"Thanks Toby." Chip said. "Jess has been real busy lately."

"She probably is doing some more singing or something." Madison replied.

"Maybe." Chip agreed.

"Huh." Nick sighed, thinking. "Nah."

"What?" Chip asked.

"I just had a thought but it's not possible." Nick said.

Then Chip said in a lower voice. "That she was the Purple Ranger?"

"Yeah that." Nick answered.

"Well it would explain allot of things." Chip replied.

"We might just be grasping at straws though." Nick stated.

"And you're probably right about that." Chip agreed. "She most likely was off doing something else when the purple ranger showed up all those times."

"Maybe." Madison said.

"Hey what's going on?" Xander asked as he noticed that the three of them were being very secretive.

"Just talking." Chip replied.

"About what?" Xander asked.

"What else?" Nick asked. "Something that we can't stop thinking about."

"Oh, right, her." Xander replied when realizing what or should I say who they were talking about.

"So, what about your idea?" Vida asked walking over to them.

"Still working on it, because Arianna hasn't been showing up for work lately and Toby isn't too happy about it, especially since she hasn't even bothered too call in sick." Xander answered.

"Huh." Vida said.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Nothing." Vida then replied.

After their shifts were over, Nick, Madison, Chip, and Vida went to Root core, Xander was finishing up his shift and he was going to try and find out why Arianna wasn't showing up for work.

"Who could it be?" Madison asked.

"Who knows, Udonna said that it could be anybody." Nick reminded her.

"Well it's not Arianna." Xander replied walking in.

"What makes you say that?" Chip asked.

"Because, she moved, to New York, and unless the Purple Ranger has moved, which I seriously doubt that she has then she's not her." Xander answered.

"Huh." Vida said again.

"Would you tell me why you keep doing that?" Xander asked.

"Well, you were so sure that it was her." Vida replied, "And you probably hoped that she was so that you could try and date her."

"I stopped being sure of it a few days after I said it." Xander stated.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Madison asked.

"Because I knew that someone would make a big deal out of it." Xander stated.

"Why did you stop being sure a few days after you said it?" Chip asked.

"Because, she wasn't being nice to any of the costumers, and she did absolutely nothing." Xander replied. "And was disrespectful."

"Too who? You?" Nick asked then was about to laugh because of what Xander was about to say.

"Not only me, but V, and Madison." Xander answered.

"She unplugged the sound system while I was getting in the groove." Vida replied crossing her arms.

"She almost sat on my camera when it was on the counter, and she was going to sit on it deliberately until I moved it." Madison stated.

"What did she do to you?" Nick asked.

"I'd rather not say." Xander stated. "It's embarrassing."

"Come on." Nick and The others urged.

"No." Xander said.

In the forest Jessica was looking around when something jumped out in front of her. "Ah." She screamed.

"Sorry." Said Phineas. "I seem to have that affect on people."

"What are you?" She then asked.

"I'm a Troblin." Phineas answered. "Which is what happens when you..."

"I think I know how it happens, who are you?" Jessica then asked again.

"I am Phineas." The Troblin answered. "Who are you and may I ask what are you doing in this part of the forest?"

"I'm the purple ranger, and as for the second part of your question I'm looking for something." Jessica replied.

"Oh, you're the one the other rangers are looking for, you should wait here and I'll get them." Phineas said.

"Wait, Don't do that." Jessica said.

"Why not?" Phineas asked.

"Because they don't know what I look like." Jessica said. "And right now I don't want them too know what I look like, ok."

"Oh, alright." Phineas said. "That probably explains why you didn't tell me your Real name."

"Exactly." Jessica answered.

"So, what is it that you're looking for?" Phineas asked.

"A horse with wings." Jessica answered, she didn't see what it would hurt if she told him what she was looking for; he might just be able to help her.

"Meaning a Pegasus?" Phineas asked again.

"Yeah, a white one." Jessica replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find one do you?"

"Yes, I do, but you don't want to look for it." Phineas replied. "It's a mean one it is."

"I have to find it, it is very important." Jessica stated.

"Ok, fallow me." Phineas said, agreeing to take her to it. Jessica then fallowed Phineas deeper in the forest. She then heard the sound of a horse. "It was nice knowing you."

Jessica rolled her eyes, and then the Pegasus then came up to them. "Hi there." Jessica said in a calm, and soothing tone. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Then she was able to stroke the horse's nose. "See this isn't so bad is it."

"I guess she's not going to get you." Phineas said.

"She's not at all mean." Jessica said to Phineas. The Pegasus then started getting rowdy again. "Shh, it's ok." she then saw that the Pegasus was injured. She then took off her necklace and it turned into a cell phone then she used the wand part and healed it. "There you go." The Pegasus then nuzzled her to show Jessica her gratitude and Jessica ended up getting a spell code.

"What does that mean?" Phineas asked.

"That I can call on her when I need help during a fight." Jessica replied. "When I use my mystic titan that is." the phone then turned back into a necklace then she stuck it back around her neck. The Pegasus then ran off. "Thanks for your help Phineas, now can you help me find my way out?"

"Sure thing ma'am." Phineas replied then she made her way out of that part of the forest.

"Ok, this is as far as I needed you to take me, thanks again." Jessica said then gave him a hug, even though he stunk.

"No problem." Phineas said. Jessica then walked out of the forest.

Chip, And Xander then made there way through the park where they then met up with Jessica. "Hi Chip, Hey Xander." Jessica said with a smile.

"Hi Jess, so what brings you to the park?" Xander asked.

"I was seeing if I would run into Chip." Jessica replied. "Sorry if I sort of blew you off, I had something really important that I needed to do."

"You didn't, I kind of had something that I needed to do as well." Chip stated.

"Oh." Jessica said. Then all of a sudden Necrolai and some Hidiacs showed up.

"Great." Xander said to himself.

"You should get out of here." Chip said to Jessica.

"And leave the two of you here with those things? No way, someone might get hurt, besides I can defend myself, my Uncle is a mortal arts teacher." Jessica stated. They didn't really have anytime arguing so she helped the two, and it was hard for all three of them because seeing as how Chip and Xander didn't know that Jessica was a power ranger as well as Jessica not knowing that they were power rangers they weren't going to morph in front of each other.

"She seems to be holding her own." Xander stated seeing Jessica fight.

"Her uncle must be a really good teacher." Chip replied, there was something familiar about Jessica's moves and Chip couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"This isn't over." Necrolai said. "I found out what I needed to know anyway." her and the Hidiacs then disappeared.

"What was she talking about?" Xander asked.

"Beats me." Jessica answered.

"You really kicked butt." Chip said.

"Thanks, the two of you weren't so bad yourselves." Jessica replied.

"Hey, I'll see you later?" Chip asked.

"Uh, sure." Jessica said, she thought that was a little strange that he was taking off right then. "Bye."

"Bye." They both said. Then they ran off.

"Ok, that was strange." Jessica said to herself.

Xander and Chip then went through the tree when no one was looking and they ran into Phineas. "Hey Phineas how was your day?" Chip asked, not that they really had anytime for chitchat.

"Well it was not so good until the purple ranger showed up." Phineas replied.

"She showed up?" Xander asked. "How long ago?"

"Well a few hours ago, but she left not so long ago, it's surprising that you two didn't run into her on the way here." Phineas stated. They had passed several girls on the way to the tree.

"Great." Xander said.

"Was she morphed?" Chip asked.

"No, she wasn't." Phineas answered.

"What did she want?" Xander asked.

"To find a Pegasus, and she wanted me to help her." Phineas replied.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"So she can combine with it I guess." Phineas said. "And she can too."

"What do you mean she can? Did you see her do this?" Xander then asked.

"No, but she got one of those code thingy's after she healed the Pegasus." Phineas replied.

"How did she heal it?" Chip asked.

"She took off a necklace with a Purple Heart shaped pendant then it turned into a morpher like your guys' and used it as a wand." Phineas stated. "She didn't want me to go get you guys so that you could talk to her, because she wasn't ready for you all to see who she is."

"Xander I think I know who he's talking about." Chip said.

"Me too, come on lets go tell the others." Xander said "Thanks Phineas."

"No problem, oh and she gave me a hug too." Phineas said. The two then ran off quickly.

When they entered Root core they had to catch their breaths. "What's going on you guys?" Nick asked when they ran in.

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Vida asked.

"No… fire..." Chip replied between breaths.

"We've...got.. something... really important.. to tell you guys." Xander said.

"Ok, we're listening." Nick said.

"We think we know who the Purple ranger is." Xander then replied finally catching his breath. This got everyone's attention and the all sat or stood up straighter.


	4. The new mystic titain and new megazord

Well here's the last chapter so tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four-**The New Mystic Titan and the New Megazord.

The others couldn't believe what they had just heard. "What did you just say?" Nick asked, making sure he heard Xander right.

"We know who the Purple ranger is." Xander said.

"How? When did you find out?" Vida asked.

"After we were fighting with Necrolai and some Hidiacs we went through the tree." Chip replied.

"Why didn't you call us?" Nick asked.

"Well, we couldn't, Jessica was there." Xander said. "We ran into her at the park."

"She knows martial arts." Chip stated.

"Just continue how you found out." Vida said, she really wanted to know who it was.

"Well, like I said we were on our way to tell you guys what happened when we ran into Phineas." Chip continued.

"Chip asked Phineas how his day was and he then told us that it was horrible until the purple ranger showed up." Xander replied. "We asked how long ago and he said a couple of hours a go, then he told us that she had just left and that we should have ran into her on the way here."

"Did he tell you if she was morphed or not?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, and she wasn't." Chip said. "He said that she was there to look for a Pegasus so that she could combine with it."

"He must be talking about the Pegasus called Starfire she is a very wild and dangerous Pegasus." Udonna said.

"Well apparently not to the purple ranger, because she healed the Pegasus with her wand." Chip said.

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it went from a Necklace with a Purple Heart pendant to a cell phone like ours and used it to heal the Pegasus." Xander explained.

"Who do we know that has a Purple Heart pendant necklace?" Vida asked.

"Jessica." Madison then blurted out. "I saw her wearing one when Chip and I went to her house, I thought it was pretty but I didn't think anything of it."

"Me either, until Phineas told us about it." Chip said.

"Well now we know why the purple ranger seemed so familiar." Nick replied.

"And why when Jessica fought along side us it seemed familiar too." Xander said.

"Yeah, and that also explains what she was doing in the Park and why she's always so busy." Chip replied.

"Should we tell her that we know?" Madison asked, then the crystal ball made the sound when danger is somewhere again.

"Later, right now we have to take care of our furry friend." Nick said. "Ready guys?"

"Ready." They all said.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They all said.

_'Galwit Mysto Ranger.' _

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger."- Xander.

"Ever Changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger."- Vida.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger."- Madison.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger."- Chip.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger."- Nick.

They then went to where the Last Howler brother was.

Jessica's Necklace made a twinkling sound. "I've got to go mom." She then said. "I forgot something."

"Ok, don't be out too late." Her mom said.

"I won't, bye." Jessica said then was out the door before her mother could answer her back.

"You'd think that she had some secret life or something." Her mother stated.

Jessica then ran to the tree looked around then entered then she looked around again. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" She called.

_'Galwit Mysto ranger.' _

"Hard as Metal, Purple Mystic Ranger."- Jessica.

She then showed up to help the other power rangers fight the howler wolf. "We have to talk to you about something." Nick said. "After we defeat this monster that is."

"Ok." Jessica said. Then after fighting the Hidiacs and Stickzoids the remaining howler brother grew.

"Ok, let's do this." Nick said.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" They all said then they grew into the mystic titans.

"Green Mystic Minotaur."- Xander.

"Pink Mystic Sprite."- Vida.

"Blue Mystic Mermaid."- Madison.

"Yellow Mystic Garuda."- Chip.

"Red Mystic Phoenix."- Nick.

"Purple Mystic Elf."- Jessica said. They then started fighting the howler brother and they were getting pummeled.

"We need to use the titan megazord." Nick said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jessica said. "But I have my own megazord."

"Ok." Nick said.

"Mystic Titans Megazord formation." The others said.

"I call on the power of Starfire, the white pegasis." Jessica summoned. Then came the white pegasis. "Elf Pegasis megazord formation." they then turned into a megazord.

"Whoa." The others said.

"Ok lets take care of fang face." Nick said they then used the combination of both of the megazords powers.

"You can't destroy me rangers, I am invincible." The howler monster said, but those were his last words because both megazords destroyed him.

They then all met on the ground cheering. "Great job guys." Nick said. They were all still morphed.

"What was it that you guys had to talk to me about?" Jessica asked.

"We know who you are." Nick started.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"We guessed, and sort of had Phineas' help too." Chip replied.

"If you know who I am then why don't you tell me?" Jessica said Skeptically.

"You are Jessica Chan, a really good friend of mine." Chip replied. She was shocked, the yellow ranger just said that she was a really good friend of his and she didn't have that many friends.

"Chip?" Jessica asked. Chip Demorphed and she was shocked. She then did the same. "But that must mean that..." The others then demorphed.

"Nick, Xander, Madison, and Vida are all power rangers two." Chip replied.

"I guess I should have figured it out when you told me to take cover but I..." Jessica started.

"Didn't think anything of it, we've all been saying that basically all day." Chip stated.

"So, will you join us, I mean our group?" Madison asked.

"I guess, then this way I don't have to wonder when a fight is coming." Jessica said. "Or have to worry too much about this glowing and making a strange twinkling sound when there is."

"You could always have it change like ours is." Chip replied.

"That's ok, it would kind of look funny if I was carrying around two cell phones." Jessica said.

"I guess it would, unless you said one was for anytime and the other one is for work." Xander suggested.

"Wouldn't work, because you've been to my house, remember." Jessica stated.

"Right." Xander said, he for got about a party she had thrown where she had invited Chip and them, before Chip and her had been really close friends, and when she had a really big crush on him. (Xander not Chip).

"Though my dad has been saying that if I keep going to the mall on a spending spree then I'll have to get a job so that I can earn my money." Jessica said.

"You could always work a Rock Porium, The new girl moved and forgot to tell Toby." Xander replied.

"Yeah, it is always good too ask him for a job that way you don't have to worry about finding one when your father does make you go to work." Madison said.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Vida asked her.

"No I don't mind." Jessica said.

"How did you find the purple heart wand?" Vida asked, they had almost forgotten to ask that.

"Well it's kind of weird actually, I was driving past the forest to go talk to my aunt and all of a sudden some kind of purple light caught my eye and it was coming from the forest, anyway I pulled my car over and I walked over to it then I saw this purple heart and then I went to pick it up and it turned out to be connected to a stick which then showed me what I was suppose to do and how to morph and use the Elf Titan then When you guys were in trouble it told me so I

Came to help." Jessica answered.

"So you were curious?" Vida asked.

"More like the purple light was calling me, weird I know but that's kind of what it felt like." Jessica said. "Then it turned into a necklace after I had left you guys."

"So, when you need to morph what do you have to do?" Madison asked.

"Well I take it off like this." Jessica said showing them then it turned into a cell phone. "And well you get the rest right?"

"Yeah." Madison said.

"That is really cool." Chip said.

After they had finished talking they had decided to take Jessica to Root core. "Udonna, this is Jessica she's the purple ranger." Chip said.

"Welcome Jessica." Udonna said then Clare showed up.

"Oh, Jessica this is Clare, Clare this is Jessica." Chip introduced.

"Hi, you're the purple ranger huh?" Clare then asked.

"Yeah." Jessica said.

"Welcome to Root core." Clare said.

"Thank you both." Jessica said.

After all the formalities were made Udonna had also agreed to teach Jessica as well. So the next how ever many days Jessica would come with the others to Root core to learn some more incantation. It was then that she had realized that she now had four more friends other than Chip.

"I want to thank all of you for welcoming me and asking me to join, I do believe I did a good thing accepting your invitation." Jessica said.

"It was nothing, after all we could us all the help we can get." Nick said.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing that you are on outside and not the side of the bad guys." Vida said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't feel right fighting you." Chip said.

"I know what you mean." Jessica said. "I'm glad that I am on your guys' side too."

They all then continued studying; little did they know that Morticon had a big surprise waiting.

"You failed again Necrolai." Morticon growled. "No matter I have a plan of my own, and the rangers won't see it coming, A ha, ha, ha, ha."

The End.

**

* * *

**

**I know that I left it of in kind of a weird place but I did it for a reason, you see I had written another fanfic that kind of goes into what Morticon was talking about.**


End file.
